Supernatural Protection Agency
by familymatters
Summary: A Mediator. A person who attempts to make people involved in a conflict come to an agreement. That's what the Supernatural Protection Agency also known as SPA does. It's a hard job but Tsuna wouldn't give it up for anything, and being a mafia boss goes against the SPA's values. Tsuna just wants to do his job and create potions but this tutor his father sent over is digging too deep


**A/N: So I've been working on this story for a while and I've been thinking of what direction to take it. There is this story and another one I am thinking of putting up. I liked writing this story and I do want to continue it. I've already started the second chapter. This idea came from one of the AU's from Childish Adventures and I hope it's enjoyable.**

 **Edit: I've edited the chapter and deleted some small things and changed ages.**

A Mediator. A person who attempts to make people involved in a conflict come to an agreement; a go-between.

That's what the Supernatural Protection Agency also known as SPA does. They mediate. It really isn't hard to understand but, to most of those outside of the SPA, everything the group does is a mystery.

They show up wherever a conflict is, anywhere in the world, and try to find a middle ground for both parties. And it's rare that they don't succeed.

So why haven't they been heard of in the news or constantly talked about between the people?

That is because they mediate between the supernatural side of our world and the hunters. They mediate between hunter clans, different supernatural people, or make sure the two groups don't wipe each other out.

No one knows where they train or what they train in. It's not even known the amount of people who are in the group. What is known is that there's someone from every part of the world and every type of person or supernatural can be apart of it. It's know that the group takes in orphans whose lives have been changed by either side.

Their location is a complete mystery.

It's a hard job but, Tsuna wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

*****.***Line Break***.*****

A soft sigh was heard from 16 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi. The teacher was talking about something Tsuna didn't care about. Tsuna yawned with one hand covering his mouth and scanned the classroom from his spot at the very back near the window. Most of the students weren't paying attention to the teacher. Some had textbooks up as they read manga, played games, or ate. A few were passing notes when the teacher turned his back to them and some were whispering to their friends.

It was a peaceful scene that Tsuna was happy he got to protect.

His eyes strayed to the person next to him who had his own book out and was sleeping. Kozato Enma, one of Tsuna's three best friends.

Tsuna let out another soft sigh. He told Enma that he could easily handle the problem but his friend was stubborn and wanted to come along. Now, Enma is sleeping, leaving Tsuna alone to listen to his boring teacher and, Tsuna is pretty sure his other friend is sleeping also. Sasagawa Kyoko, the only one out of his three best friends who actively listened in class and knew when to back down mostly because she would draw even more trouble to the group, was diligently taking notes that Tsuna knew he would beg to copy later on.

Kyoko glanced back at him and pointed at herself then at Hana, her best friend who was distrustful of Kyoko's male friends because she believes they dragged Kyoko into trouble. If only she knew.

Kyoko is the sensor among the four of them. It's how she got involved in the first place. She just knows when something with some type of magic is near or if a magical person or creature is close. Any type of cloaking or invisibility won't fool her.

She had the habit of staring right at those who she wasn't supposed to see and investigating. It put her in danger many times but she could take care of herself.

Tsuna nodded at Kyoko's actions which said she was eating lunch with Hana alone today.

The bell rang marking the end of the school day. Tsuna watched as Enma opened his crimson eyes slowly and opened his mouth in a yawn revealing sharp canines.

His best friend Enma is a vampire.

Tsuna started to pack up his things and waited for Enma to finish packing his own things. They both left the classroom and headed up to the third floor reception room. Tsuna opened the door without knocking and found his other best friend, Hibari Kyoya, on the couch drawing runes onto his Tonfa with a brush and black ink.

His other best friend is part of a hunter clan.

Enma and Kyoya don't get along but they tolerate each other.

"Tsunayoshi, Herbivore." They both ignored Enma's hiss of annoyance.

"Hey Kyoya." Tsuna sat next to him and took a closer look at the runes being drawn.

"You're adding runes to your Tonfa's?"

"As you can see." Kyoya responded without looking at Tsuna.

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Which one's are you adding."

Kyoya happened to be really good at working with runes, already declared a master in his clan. He may even be the best in the whole clan, but, maybe Tsuna was biased because Kyoya is his friend. Kyoya knows a lot about runes, how they connect and work together and how the magic flows through them. When he starts speaking about runes there's this look on his face that Tsuna is always fond of. He works with seals and sigils also and would be well on his way to becoming a seal master like his mother if he put half the effort into them as he did sigils. Seals, being completely different from runes, are way more complex and may take a long time to make depending on what you want it to do. Sigils can be made from anything and are all about intent. Hibari would rather use runes or sigils in battle.

"A strength and sun rune."

Tonight they were going hunting for ingredients for a potion Tsuna wanted to try out. It calls for the scale and some hair of a mermaid.

Mermaids aren't hostile so it's a mystery why Kyoya was adding a fire rune.

The lake rippled gently and disturbed the reflection of the moon Tsuna was staring at. It's almost a full moon. I have to prepare for that time.

"Tsuna, are you going in the lake?" Enma questioned. Tsuna looked at Kyoya who was on his other side.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Go in omnivore."

Tsuna took off his shoes and started walking in the water with his friends right behind him.

He drank the potion of water breathing and felt the tingling on the side of his neck. That uncomfortable feeling of gills growing. He then plunged underwater.

It got darker as they swam deeper in the lake but, about a few feet down, there were lights seen in the distance.

Halfway to the mermaid city, Tsuna saw a figure swimming towards him.

Mermaids were as colorful as the fish they swam with. The one coming toward them had blue skin and hair that was pink and green in color.

The figure didn't slow down when she recognized who it was, instead, she swam faster and barreled right into Tsuna, her arms wrapping tight around him.

"It is so good to see you." She said in his mind.

"It's good to see you also Kuosa. I need a favor." Tsuna spoke in the language those who lived in the sea used.

"Before I help you, I need you to help my people with something. I was actually coming to get you."

"What do you need?"

"There are a few nixies that just moved into this area and are fighting our people. Can you talk to them?"

Tsuna looked back at his friends. "What do you two say?"

"Well I for sure can say I will follow you. " Enma stated. Kyoya just nodded.

Tsuna turned back to her and nodded. "We'll take care of it."

Next morning

Tsuna woke up feeling sore and tired. The spells placed on Kyoya's Tonfa's made all the difference. Some of the Nixies ended up being a real problem. Once the troublemakers were gone Tsuna was able to negotiate with the remaining Nixies to live with the mermaids peacefully. In return, Tsuna got what he needed. Some mermaid hair and seven scales.

He got out of bed and stretched then started to get ready for school. I don't think I have any jobs to do today. I should get Kyoya to re-enchant my gloves. The previous enchantment is starting to wear off. Using his gloves to fight under water was not the best idea. He wasn't able to use his favored fire spells or dying will flames. He ended up having to use different spells to fight.

Tsuna headed downstairs and right to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mama." He smiled as he sat down to eat breakfast.

Tsuna's mother is the leader of the Masato clan and head of the SPA. The Masato clan has been around for thousands of years and as a result has many different branches, Nana is who all those branches answer to. The clan would have been passed to her elder siblings but they wanted to do field work. Tsuna knew the real reason was because they didn't want to deal with in clan drama or the elders in the other clans.

She turned around from fixing lunch to give her son a beaming smile. "Ah Tsu-kun! I'm heading to the main house in a few minutes but before that, a flyer came in the mail. I will train your child to be the leader of the next generation, grade and subject don't matter. Your father said he sent him over, so I called."

Tsuna sighed. "It would be suspicious if you didn't since my grades are just average in class."

"You could do so much better with him here. He doesn't need to be paid and only needs a place to stay and food. I won't mind having an extra person in the house. What do you think?"

Tsuna got out his seat and put the dishes in the sink. "I don't mind but this tutor doesn't know about our business and it's going to be hard having people from Falren come through here while this person stays here."

Falren is the other world, in a different plane of existence, where the SPA resided. The attic door, with sigils and seals carved above it, was a portal to Falren when the proper words were said. Students of the academy who lived on earth had a portable portal in the form of their ID.

She waved him off. "Don't worry about that. I'll figure out something."

*ding dong*

"I'll get it mama." Tsuna went to the door and opened it only to find no one there. He looked down and and saw a baby in a suit with a pacifier around its neck. Tsuna couldn't keep the worried look off his face as he looked at the pacifier. A curse, one of the harder ones to get rid of. He's an Arcobaleno. What does an Arcobaleno want with me?

"I'm Reborn, your home tutor." Reborn's face was almost blank but Tsuna could see a small amount of curiosity in his eyes.

Ah. I shouldn't look at the pacifier like that.

Tsuna tore his eyes away from the pacifier and looked in Reborn's eyes instead. He took a step back from the door. "It's nice to meet you Reborn. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Please come inside."

Reborn nodded and walked in. Tsuna looked out the door and saw Enma coming towards his house. Tsuna smiled then went inside and got his things. His mom and Reborn were talking in the kitchen and the conversation paused when he walked in. Tsuna gave Reborn one last look then gave his mom a hug.

"Bye mom, see you later. I'll head to Hibari's house after school to get-" Tsuna glanced at Reborn. "-some things done."

He quickly walked out the door, grabbing Enma who was about to walk in the house.

"There's an Arcobaleno in my house." Tsuna informed him.

"For curse removal?"

"No, as my new tutor."

Enma looked at Tsuna to make sure he was serious then started to laugh. "A baby as a tutor!"

Tsuna rolled his eyes. "It's not that funny. He's going to be in the way. I won't be able to go out without him keeping an eye on me." Tsuna froze for a second, someone was coming towards them quickly. Tsuna sensed the same presence that he opened the door to this morning.

"I'm going to Kyoya's house, are you coming?"

Tsuna was sure Enma could feel his urgency through the bond they shared. Enma let out a last laugh then nodded. "I'll be there. He still won't let me in his house without you there."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. "I'd rather not let you two be anywhere alone together."

Reborn appeared on the wall next to them and Tsuna nodded in his direction. "Enma, this is my new tutor, Reborn. Reborn, this is Kozato Enma, my best friend."

Enma gave a small bow to Reborn. "Nice to meet you."

Reborn felt annoyed with the error in the information he received. The information from Iemitsu said that Tsuna didn't have any friends and that he was a terrible student. Reborn checked Tsuna's grades at the school and for most classes he was average. For chemistry, he had the best performance in the school.

"So, why have you been sent to be my tutor?"

"I am to train you to be the next boss of Vongola the top mafia group. I'm the number one hitman in the world."

There was a slight falter in Tsuna's steps but he continued walking. He was surprised that Reborn would say something like that without regards for who could hear.

Tsuna glanced at Enma and scowled at his attempts to muffle his laughter. It wasn't working well.

"I don't think I'm allowed to be a mafia boss."

Reborn was confused. Allowed? Why would he say that.

"And besides, this isn't a conversation for outside ears."

Their walk to school was peaceful, filled with the cautious chatter of the two boys. Reborn could tell that they were wary of him. Nothing important was said between them. They only talked about schoolwork, games, and occasionally, plants which was a topic Tsuna was passionate about.

"If any of you bother her again, I won't hesitate to tear your throats out." A boy with spiky black hair growled at three older boys who were cowering against the wall. He stood in front of a girl with light brown hair and eyes, blocking her from the view of the three boys.

Reborn looked at Tsuna, wondering how he was going to act, and observed as Tsuna's lips slipped into a frown and his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Mochida Kensuke." Tsuna barked out. Mochida instantly took a step back from the boys and stood straight.

Tsuna looked at the girl and his eyes softened. "Kyoko-chan, I'll take care of this."

Kyoko nodded with a grateful look, gave Mochida a reassuring pat on the back, and walked through the gates of the school.

Tsuna looked at the three boys and scowled. "Leave."

They quickly scampered through the school gates without looking back.

Tsuna turned back to Mochida and glared. "Do you not remember what I told you?"

Mochida nodded but didn't look into Tsuna's eyes.

Tsuna sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I appreciate your help and I know Kyoko does too but, you have to control yourself. Kyoya has said he's getting tired of the unchained dogs in his territory."

Mochida looked up fearfully."Don't tell him, I'm sorry I'll keep better control over-"

"I know you will but there's no way he won't hear about this. I'll make sure he doesn't go after you. Now go. I'll see you later." Mochida went through the school gates without looking back.

"It seems like there was more going on than just a few boys harassing a girl." Tsuna jumped at hearing Reborn's voice. He had forgotten he was there. Tsuna ran over the conversation in his mind. There was nothing said in the last few sentences that could let Reborn know what we were talking about.

"It's just the fear of Hibari." Enma simply stated. Tsuna sent a feeling of gratefulness through their bond and Enma gave him a small smile.

"So, do you like her?"

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise. "Who Kyoko? No. Not like that. She's one of my best friends."

"So? You can still develop feelings for her."

Tsuna wrinkled his nose. "I doubt that. We're more like siblings than anything else."

"Tsuna, let's get to class before we're late." Enma cut in as he pulled Tsuna to the school.

Tsuna usually ate lunch in the disciplinary office with Hibari and Enma as they discussed future SPA jobs and Hibari went through his paperwork. If Hibari wasn't doing paperwork, he'd try out new spells, sigils, seals, or enchantments and Tsuna would usually try to coax him into a conversation. The SPA had their own written code, in which they documented things in, which was taught through family or the academy.

-What do you think about this tutor? - Tsuna

-Nosy and disruptive.- Kyoya

-It's annoying that we can't speak out loud.- Enma

-Yea it is. By the way, Enma and I are coming to your house today Kyoya.- Tsuna

-For what?- Kyoya

-New enchantments for my gloves. I'll even let you test some new ones out.-Tsuna

-Hn- Kyoya

-Why do you have to write that?-Enma

Kyoya looked at Enma and smirked. "Hn."

"Tsuna, what's written here?" Reborn questioned as he looked at the book they were writing in.

"Secrets." Tsuna automatically replied and received a smack to the back of his head. "Ow! It's true. Some things you are better off not knowing."

"I'm your tutor, I need to know this."

"It's been your first day as my tutor. Things like this take time." It's not something I'll let you know unless I trust you and I doubt I ever will.

"Kyoya, Mochida caused a little problem today but I took care of it before anything happened. Don't hurt him. You can give him a little warning but, don't hurt him."

Hibari glared at Tsuna. "Tell that dog-" The word dog was said with extreme distaste. "-that if he makes another mistake I will not hesitate to bite him to death."

Enma laughed at the words 'bite him to death' and Hibari turned his glare to him.

Tsuna rolled his eyes with a muttered 'childish' and stood up. "Let's head to class Enma."

Reborn didn't understand the joke and it seemed like no one was going to explain it to him. He followed Enma and Tsuna out the room and jumped on Tsuna's shoulders.

At the end of the school day Reborn finally left Tsuna to his own devices and Tsuna went straight to the Hibari household. Tsuna almost thought Reborn would stay with him the entire time and he was starting to feel worried but, he was relieved when Reborn left.

The Hibari house is huge. A beautiful garden surrounded the house filled with all sorts of colorful flowers and a few sakura trees. A small pond with some koi was under a bridge that led to the Hibari house.

Tsuna loves coming here. He had his own workspace and room setup since he was constantly at the Hibari house. It was also because when Tsuna was younger he kept slipping in the other potion room and experimenting. They had to give him his own room so no explosions were caused in the main room. Tsuna's not the best at magic or runes, that's Kyoya's fortè. What Tsuna is good at is potion making.

Enma sat quietly in Tsuna's workspace as Tsuna went about the room picking up things he needed. He decided to speak halfway through the potion making process.

"Tsuna, Are you going to accept the mafia boss position?"

"Of course not." Tsuna mumbled absentmindedly as he dropped a lilac petal in the cauldron. The potion turned a light purple and mist of the same color started to spill out of the cauldron.

Enma moved his feet out the way of the mist that was creeping along the floor. He didn't know what it would do to him and he didn't want to test it. "Why not?"

Tsuna threw the mermaid hair and scale in it and the potion flashed through a rainbow of colors before settling on a soft ocean blue.

"I got it!" Tsuna grabbed two flask nearby and poured some of the potion in it.

Enma cleared his throat impatiently.

Tsuna looked startled, like he forgot Enma was there in the first place. "Oh! What were you saying?"

Enma sighed and shook his head fondly. Tsuna always got like that when he was making potions. Completely focused and oblivious to the world around him. "I was saying, why do you not want to take the position of Mafia boss?"

"You already know I have another position to take up."

Enma raised his eyebrow. Lies. "Mama won't be retiring as head of the Masato clan for a long time and you don't even have to take up that position. Tell the truth."

Tsuna rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I want to have at least some time to myself so I can make potions. Plus, The mafia business isn't for me, It leans too much to one side and the SPA is supposed to be impartial. Are you happy now?"

I thought it would be something like that. "Very. And speaking of potions, what did you just make."

Tsuna's eyes lit up and he grabbed the flask and leaned forward as he held it in front of Enma. "This is a potion that allows you to speak to sea creatures for a short while."

"I'm not testing it." Enma refused before Tsuna could ask. He had tested potions Tsuna had made before and he had some bad memories of it.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes in confusion and tilted his head slightly before widening them in surprise. "You don't have to test it we aren't near the sea. And besides, what made you think you were going to test it?"

"You've made me test potions that you have made before." Enma pointed out.

A shrug. "I wanted to see if they would actually work, like that love potion."

Enma shuddered. "Don't remind me of that."

Tsuna laughed. "You were really clingy to me but you were more hostile than usual to Kyoya. I still haven't figured out why it affected you like that."

"Where's Natsu?" Enma said, abruptly changing the subject.

"My familiar? He's somewhere around the house. He goes wherever he wants to and I can't force him to stay." Tsuna complained.

A sly smile crept up on Tsuna's face. "Kyoya should be finished in a while."

Enma groaned at that look. "What are you going to make now?"

Tsuna rushed over to the cauldron and replaced it with a new one. "A color changing potion." He went over to the ingredients and started picking out what he would need. He was going to do something funny to Kyoya.

As soon as Tsuna stepped into Kyoya's work room, Kyoya growled without looking up from the sigil he was working out in his notebook. "Tsunayoshi, I swear I will bite you to death if you do something stupid with that potion."

Tsuna pouted and slipped the potion into his backpack. Kyoya really liked ruining his fun.

"Your gloves are on the table."

Tsuna picked up the gloves and slipped them on. "What improvements did you make?"

Kyoya put aside his notebook to look at Tsuna. Natsu, a small lion with flames as its mane, was sleeping by Kyoya's feet. He opened one eye, let out a greeting meow, and went back to sleep. "They will last longer so I will not have to enchant them for a while. I added a strength and barrier rune because you are reckless when hunting for ingredients."

Tsuna beamed at Kyoya. "Thanks Kyoya! Now you won't have to worry as much if I go get something by myself."

Kyoya glared at Tsuna. "You will not go anywhere alone again."

"Enma will protect me."

"Don't bring me into this."

"Go home and deal with that Arcobaleno Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna pouted. "Alright but, let Natsu stay here for a while."

"Go Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna huffed and left the house with Enma.

"I'm not sure about getting a new mission with this tutor around." Enma sounded slightly worried.

"I don't think it's the best idea either but, I am leading the group so I have to go."

"Speaking of things you have to do, how about that tutor of yours?"

Tsuna stopped at the intersection and looked at Enma. "I have to do this by myself, just for today."

Enma stopped walking also. "I understand that but, I don't know him nor do I trust him."

Tsuna sighed. "I will be careful."

"That's all I'm asking." Enma continued walking in the opposite direction of Tsuna's house. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Tsuna started walking towards his house feeling slightly more confident.

"Where have you been?" Tsuna felt something land on his head when he stepped in his house. He looked up and saw black eyes staring down at him.

"Kyoya's house."

"Have you done your homework yet?"

"Yes."

"Let me take a look at it."

"Do what you want." Tsuna mumbled as he rummaged through the cupboard looking for a snack. He made a sound of satisfaction when he found the chocolate chip cookies his mother made yesterday. He took a few and a cup of hot water and went upstairs to his room.

Tsuna placed his bag on his desk along with his cookies and cup. He then pulled a small packet out of his desk draw and took out a strange looking flower which he dropped in his cup of water.

Reborn was surprised when the flower bud bloomed into a flower that was red and blue with green dots.

Tsuna took a sip of the tea and sighed happily as he relaxed at his desk. This tea was a result of one of his many experiments with potions. He soaked some seeds of a magic plant that was mildly poisonous in one of his specially created potions. When he planted the seed, the plant was no longer poisonous and, instead of red with green dots, it took on some of the blue from the potion. The result was this tea that soothes your aches and pains, and refreshed your body and mind. It also was a bonus that it tasted delicious. He friends and his mother loved the tea.

Tsuna pulled out the homework and handed it to Reborn who scanned through the papers quickly.

"There are some mistakes here for history."

Tsuna went closer to look at the papers. "Where?"

Reborn pointed out the places and Tsuna erased the unknown parts of history that was only taught in the academy and replaced it with what the school taught.

"Reborn, what happened to the other heirs of Vongola?" Tsuna questioned while he corrected his mistakes.

"They were killed." Tsuna suspected that was what happened and it made him want the position even less.

"Was I really the only one left?" He had plans, he did not want to deal with the mafia business.

Reborn hopped off Tsuna's head and looked him in the eyes. "Yes."

Tsuna stared back for a few seconds and then turned to his bag. "You can try to get me to be a mafia boss." He opened his bag and took out the vial of color changing along with five other vials that were orders for some other people and the sea creature vial. He placed them carefully in his draw where the flower tea was hidden and closed it. He ran his thumb over the rune carved on the draw to lock it.

"What was in those vials Tsuna and I've never seen tea like that before."

I can't exactly tell him the truth so… "The vials are a science experiment and the tea was the result of a science experiment." It wasn't exactly a lie. Tsuna was the top in the school for chemistry and, potion making was almost like chemistry.

Tsuna turned to look at Reborn and was surprised to see wires and bombs around his bed.

Reborn jumped on Tsuna's bed. "Don't wake me up." He then fell asleep or at least Tsuna thought he was sleeping.

Tsuna scowled and left his room to sleep in the guest room.


End file.
